Promise
by Kemeyeoz
Summary: Smothering Amber eyes met Amethyst. "Promise me"... Request by TomoMee. IchiRuki One-shot


**I Promise**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello My lovelies~**

**Yes you're welcome to vomit in my face.**

**Okay no I'm just kidding :[**

**Anyways, this story is dedicated to TomoMee**

**I hope you like it! Enjoy ;D**

**.**

**Ps: PM or comment for Bleach one-shot req.**

* * *

** Normal POV:**

As the lone figure sat on the hill casting a shadow, the light from the descending Sun shining it's orange rays upon the living and non-living that existed. The wind blew gently against her cheeks, caressing her smooth skin and rustlings the leaves as the trees swayed along. She sat with her knees curled up to her chest, her hands wrapped around her legs, her sights set and unfocused on the lake faraway The clear water of transparent blue that rippled, the surface of blurred colors caused by each and every reflection.

The peacefulness of the scenery accompanied well with the serenity, it's comfortable warmth and wonderful blend of nature's scent was refreshing. Away from the grey buildings that towered, the honking and purr of car engines and the busy streets of compacted people. She loved the stillness of things here, the way everything moved in their own sweet pace. Though the hill wasn't an extremely tall one, it was high enough to give an absolutely breath-taking view of nearly the whole town.

Breaking through the silence, her phone started ringing, the sound seemingly obnoxiously compared to it's quiet surrounding. One quick glance at the screen and a corner of her lip pulled up. Deciding it was best to answer the call before the caller got too agitated, she pressed a button with her delicate finger before lifting the phone to her ear "Yes?" she answered calmly.

The reply from her caller wasn't as calm, his deep voice gruffly came through the speakers "I thought I told you to stay put until I get back? Where are you?"

She sighed at his 'polite' greeting "I'm not a child, I can go wherever I want" she said, before thinking better of it and adding her location to answer his question.

"Stay there, I'm coming over" and before she could protest, the line was cut off. She sulked at the way he was acting, like how she was made of glass or was a fragile vase that would break so easily with even the slightest of force that was applied. She was a shinigami for god's sake, and a lieutenant to add! She huffed in slight annoyance and thought about walking away before he could find her. She smirked when the thought of his pissed off expression appeared in her mind.

She remembered the first time she had met him, the young and growing boy that had a frown etched permanently on his face. How time flew by and she returned to find his appearance changed so. His bright striking orange haired that used to stick out in all directions were now slightly more tamed and longer, reaching near his shoulders. His face and body matured, now the boyish features gone and replaced with a much more manly and grown up outlook. Now that she thought about it, she could understand why he had attracted so much attention from the female population. Ichigo wasn't bad looking..'in fact he's quite good looking' she nearly choked at her own realization and shook her head to clear the thought.

Though she didn't want to admit it, the seventeen months that she had been away from him, she frequently had thoughts and images of him popping up randomly. Of course, she tried her best to distract herself whenever such things happened and busied herself with the worked that had piled up when she got promoted. She didn't understand why it was usually only him that she thought of. And even though she had missed the rest of her friends, he was the one that mostly appeared in her mind.

'Of course, I spent most of my time with him, it isn't surprising at all' she had tried to reason and convince herself that it wasn't anything more, then tried reminding herself of how stubborn and stuck-up he could be. Then she smiled softly when she remembered how this same person was the one that had sacrificed himself so many times in order to save her. He had barged in to Soul Society and stopped her execution, how he had nearly died when fighting in Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and how he so willingly gave up all his powers to save everyone. This one boy..this man that fought for everything he believed in and so selflessly gave his all for the people around him.

He could have had a normal life, without the fighting, without the trouble and the endless pain, trauma he had went through. Each scar that was on his body and each new inflicted wound he obtained..was it all avoidable? She blamed herself for stealing his life away, for dragging him into all the mess that he was never supposed to know 'it's all my fault..all my fault..' she shook her head slightly as a tear streamed down her face.

So lost in her thought, she didn't notice when the boy with an overflowing amount of reiatsu was standing behind her. "Midget, why the hell are you here, you-" she immediately turned to face him, her eyes widened in shock at his sudden appearance. During the fight last night, she had gotten pretty seriously wounded and after wrapping up her injuries, he had specifically ordered her to NOT head out without him.

What stopped him in mid of his sentence was when he saw the tears that brimmed in her eyes and the wet trails on her face. All the irritation and anger that had once filled his mind was now replaced with worry "What's wrong?" he softly asked as he took the seat beside her on the ground.

Snapping out from her trance, she quickly used her hands to wipe away the tears from her face "nothing, nothing's wrong" she lied and turned away from him. He frowned at her behavior and placed his hand on her shoulder "look at me" he whispered.

During the seventeen months that she had been gone, he felt like crap. At first when he realized that his powers were slowly draining away, he hadn't really felt it affect him. Only did she start fading from his sight did he truly understand what it meant. As he stood there watching as she slowly dissipated in front of him, his heart clenched when he realized that he was never going to see her again. He had hoped that the loss was only temporary and that after a few months, things would have begun to return to normal..he was wrong though. As the days dragged by, he realized the pain and emptiness only grew. He waited and waited, days turned to weeks while weeks turned to months, he thought that maybe..just maybe she would turn up one day in her gigai just to check on him.

She never did.

Then there came the matters regarding the Xcution. When his friends had turned against him, when the full-bring powers that he had achieved got so easily ripped out from his body, it started raining. He lost all sense of control, his body felt numb and paralyzed, the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness engulfed him. Just when he was about to fall into a state of insanity, she appeared. Just like that, the world stopped as the time seemed to have seized effectively, she smiled and stared into his eyes, her amethyst burning his soul.

He didn't understand why but when he realized that she was the one who held the sword that had impaled him, he couldn't help but smile. Of all the people that he knew, he never trusted anyone more and just by knowing that she was here.. the rain stopped, both in reality and in his heart.

It was the same day that he finally understood how important she was to him.

.

She was still reluctant to look at him, her head turned towards the opposite direction. He sighed at her stubborn-ess and decided it was best if he used another method. Raising from his position, he shifted to her front instead and kneeled down. He lifted his hand and cupped below her chin, with that he gently turned her head so that she faced him. Though her head was in his direction, her eyes were stray, flickering every so often, refusing to meet his gaze "what's wrong Rukia?" he repeated, his voice near to a whisper.

It took awhile before she opened her mouth to speak, but only to ask him with her own question "Do you...Do you regret Ichigo?" her voice shaky, near stutter.

Even though her question was nowhere near understandable to anyone, he knew exactly what she meant. He cleared his throat before answering "Regret what? Waking up in the middle of the night just to chase after Hollows? Getting slashed almost everyday by some monster that wants to devour me? Nearly dying for more than three times after being fatally injured in battle? or because I won't ever be able to lead a normal life?" his voice slightly raised and full with incredulity.

The guilt hit her harder than ever, her body trembling violently as the tears poured out uncontrollably, "I-I'm s-sorry Ichigo.. I'm so sorry..for everything"

Ichigo chuckled before shaking his head and letting go a sigh "You gave me powers that were far beyond imagination..The strength to protect the people I love and care about. If it weren't for this, my sisters would have been dead, I wouldn't have finally found the real reason behind my mother's death, I wouldn't have met Renji, Kisuke, Hats n Clogs, Ikkaku and hell' even Zaraki. So how can I regret?".

"Look at me now, come on" he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, her eyes finally meeting his as they held their gaze "You asked me if I regret, so here's my answer. No, I do not regret, simple as that. How can I ever regret Rukia..How can I ever regret..when you..are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me?"

Another tear slid down as she tried her best not to break down again, holding back a sob. His brown eyes smoldering, filled with warmth that she had grew so fondly of. "So promise me Rukia..promise me that no matter what, you will always come back for me"

Her wide violet eyes shone beautifully as she smiled "I promise..Baka" as their forehead touched and they leant into each other.

* * *

**Ahhhh, I feel so retarded. I know you requested for something with comedy but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. **

**I swear, I'll make it up to you TomoMee!**

**Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed reading this short story! :D**

**Bye Bye!**

**.**

**Kemeyeoz,**


End file.
